


【悠泰】无路可走

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】无路可走

“不要……不要叫我名字。“  
李泰容躺到床上，突然又紧张起来。  
眼睛被用黑色的布条绑上了，一片漆黑。他只能凭感觉，想象到身上的人停了一下，又平静地说“好”。  
那个人先把手伸到了他的背心下摆，撩起来后又松了手，俯下身来，呼吸靠近过来，落在李泰容脸上。  
“要接吻吗？”那个人询问道。  
李泰容犹豫了一下。“要。”李泰容轻轻点了点头。  
那双手先捧着他的脸，指腹擦过了唇际，轻轻捏着他的下巴。李泰容顺从地微微张开嘴，湿润的嘴唇暴露在空气里，颤抖酥麻起来。  
那个人低下头，过长的刘海垂下来，隔着黑色的纱布挠着李泰容的眼皮。先是简单的嘴唇相触，李泰容颤了一下，垂在身侧的手指不自觉地屈起来，把床单抓出了几缕褶皱。那个人抬起身，视线在李泰容身上打量一圈，伸手覆在李泰容手背上。  
“放松。”那个人的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，似有若无地亲着他，“没事的。”  
李泰容抿了下嘴唇，做了个深呼吸。屈起的手指逐渐放松下来，“继续吧。”  
那个人握着他的手抬起来，手指一点点地钻进指缝里，用力捏了捏，才再次俯下身来。这次那个人没有再给李泰容时间慢慢来，嘴唇相贴后，李泰容的下唇被含着，慢慢地舔弄，到逐渐用了力吮吸啃咬，李泰容下意识地闭起眼睛，脑中混沌着，错觉自己的嘴唇会被咬下来吃掉。被舔弄的嘴唇开始发热，烫得几乎要肿起来，李泰容的脑海里浮现出自己站在镜头前嘴唇红肿的样子，连忙别开脸，紧紧抿着嘴抗拒那个人的亲吻。  
那个人被抗拒后也不恼，转而亲着李泰容的脸，又吻上他的脖子，徘徊在薄薄皮肤下疯狂跳动着的动脉附近。脆弱的要害处暴露在他人掌控下，李泰容本能地感到畏惧，不自觉地干咽了一下，又立刻被咬了一下喉结，潮湿柔软的舌尖抵着喉咙，沿着喉管舔了上去，又吻住了李泰容的嘴，用力亲了一下后又立刻撤退，李泰容想推开他的手扑了个空，又空落落地塌回床上。  
那个人的手从李泰容宽松的下摆伸了进去，抚摸着腰侧，紧紧贴着皮肤揉捏着，嘴上又亲着李泰容露出来的锁骨和脖颈，手下慢慢地往上抚摸，李泰容感觉到他的上衣被那双手带着向上挪动，直到自己的上半身暴露在空气中，被空调的冷气打在皮肤上，忍不住轻轻战栗。  
身上的衣服被撩了起来，李泰容顺着那个人的动作抬起了手臂，让那个人脱掉了他的背心。紧接着，李泰容的双手被拉着抓住了衣服的下摆，从下往上，把那个人的衣服也脱了下来。李泰容攥着那件上衣，贴过来的胸膛同样赤裸而燥热，每一寸肌肤相亲都让人不由自主地颤抖。  
李泰容夹了夹腿，那个人似乎也不太有耐心了，唇舌并用逗弄着他的乳头，手已经扶着他的大腿，隔着裤子捏了一把屁股。  
李泰容被突如其来的调情刺激得弓起了身子，手臂搂着那个人的脖子，被舔弄时忍不住抓紧那个人的肩，紧闭着嘴唇，把轻声的呻吟悉数咽下去，急促地喘着气。  
那个人没有在他胸口流连多久，而是在服装可以挡住的地方挑了个位置下口，用力地吮吸着，最后在胸口留下暧昧的痕迹，才伸手去把李泰容的裤子也褪了下来。李泰容顺从地让对方脱了裤子，又立刻被拉下了内裤，在那个人的手在胯下游走时，下意识地夹住了腿。  
“别夹。”那个人扶着他的膝弯把李泰容的腿打开，李泰容感觉自己的隐秘处被那个人的视线奸淫着，又因为对方的视线和声音更加兴奋，“你看看，你也硬了。”  
他感觉那个人把胯往前送了送，那个人已经脱了裤子，硬着的事物顶着大腿内侧摩擦，李泰容意识到这就是即将插进自己身体里的那个人的阴茎，不自觉地绷紧了身体。  
那个人牵起李泰容的手，握着自己，“摸一下。”他的声音低且哑了许多，挺着腰往李泰容手里送。  
李泰容握着那里，却僵硬着不敢动弹。那个人叹了口气，拉起李泰容的手在手心亲了一下，趴在他身上亲吻着他。  
“做吗？”  
那个人的手上倒了润滑剂，伸到李泰容下身，在入口处打着转，偶尔浅浅地试探一下。  
李泰容咬着嘴唇，没有说话。  
手指突然就强硬地插了进去，李泰容身体一僵，双腿就被顶着往两边打开。  
“都到这里了……我想操你。”手指在里面转动按压着，那个人的嘴唇贴着李泰容的嘴，说话时的呼吸钻进李泰容的口鼻，惹来一阵颤栗。  
蒙着眼睛的布被眼泪浸湿了一小片，李泰容伸手抱着那个人，张了张嘴，低声说：“做吧。”  
从来没人碰过的地方此刻被手指钻了进去，每动一下李泰容都觉得腰一阵发麻。扩张了一会，那个人掐着李泰容的大腿根，试着往那里插进去，堪堪进了一半又退出来，下了床。  
李泰容不安地等待着，身体的渴望和理智拉扯着，在最后关头占据了上风。他张了张嘴，没有伸手揭开眼睛上的布。终于感觉到那个人回到床上的动静时，李泰容小心地张开腿圈着那个人的腰，抬起屁股迎合过去，“……操我吧……”他小声地说，耳朵发着烫。  
那个人似乎很开心地笑了，扶着李泰容的腰把一个柔软的东西塞到他的腰下，又撕开了什么，“我只是去拿个安全套，”又托着揉了把李泰容被枕头垫着抬高的屁股，“还有拿枕头给你垫着腰。”  
李泰容有些窘迫，抬起手挡着本就被黑布挡住的眼睛，深呼吸放松自己的身体，配合着那个人再次把阴茎插进去。  
那个人的胯紧紧贴着他的，这样的姿势总让人有了彼此距离亲密的错觉，紧密相连的感觉带起了心里异样的满足。那个人做了个深呼吸，抬高了李泰容的一条腿，方便他打得更开，开始慢慢地抽送。  
不适感逐渐过去后，李泰容感觉后面被顶弄得发麻发酸，快感却很有限，总是差了一点的难耐感觉把李泰容钓得难受，闭着眼忍不住伸手握着自己自慰。  
他听到那个人粗重的呼吸，腿被那个人的手握着抬高，已经有些发酸，下身的动作急切而没有章法，不应该用来被插入的地方被撑得发麻。李泰容突然有些烦闷，侧过脸加快了手上的动作，但始终没有要射的感觉。  
“等一下……”李泰容动了动腰，咬着嘴唇，“我……射不出来。”  
那个人停下了动作，他几乎能想象到那个人咬着牙忍住的样子，胸腔角落里涌出来些许报复的快感。那个人慢慢退了出去，又试探着往里捅，试图找到能让李泰容舒服的方式，手上也摸着李泰容半硬的地方，想再次挑起李泰容的情欲。  
李泰容不抱希望，躺着床上任那个人探索自己的身体，直到身体突然的紧绷。“这里有感觉？”那个人又试着插了进去，把李泰容逼得闷哼一声。  
李泰容还没从初次尝到的快感里回过神来，那个人的双手已经握住了他的腰，开始更猛烈的攻击。李泰容被太过强烈的快感淹没，张着嘴发不出声音，下意识地挣扎着往床头退去，立刻又被腰上的手强硬地拉了回来，抵着床用力地撞击着。  
“……别……等一下……“李泰容抓紧了那个人的手臂，眼前的黑布因为动作蹭着枕头散开来。  
李泰容半睁着眼，眼底还留着被刺激溢出的眼泪，中本悠太粘着被汗湿的刘海的脸和带着情欲和侵略的眼神，全都撞进眼里。  
李泰容的身体不自觉地僵了一下，射了出来。  
看见李泰容的眼睛时，中本悠太也同样愣了一下。感觉到李泰容身体的僵硬后，中本悠太伸手遮在了李泰容的眼睛上，俯下身咬着他的唇。嘴唇间粘腻着升温，身下便又继续抽插。  
已经高潮过的李泰容因为身下的动作牵扯出的快感颤抖着，伸手抱着亲吻着他的耳朵想让他放松的人。他喘着气，贴着中本悠太的脸亲了一下，嘴唇若即若离地蹭着。  
“悠太……”  
中本悠太被紧紧抱着，也紧紧抱着李泰容，用力吸吮着他的耳垂，在里面射了。

中本悠太简单地清理了一下两个人的下身，把安全套丢到了卫生间的垃圾桶里，回到房间里时，李泰容侧躺着，闭着眼睡着了。  
中本悠太看了看时间，也钻进被子里躺在旁边，看着李泰容。  
似乎是感觉到了中本悠太的视线，李泰容慢慢睁开了眼，触及到中本悠太的眼神时又匆匆躲开，瞥向别处，手往上拉了下被子。  
中本悠太偏偏要打破狭小空间里的沉默，伸手搭在李泰容腰上，“腰痛吗？”  
“还行。”李泰容干咳了两声，抓住中本悠太的手，没有推开。  
相对着沉默了一会，中本悠太挪近了些，手也顺势揽了把李泰容的腰，慢慢地凑过去，试着亲了一下李泰容。李泰容的眼神躲了躲，稍稍偏了下头。  
中本悠太顿了下，抬起手绕到李泰容脑后托着，吻了他。  
只是简单的撩拨而已。中本悠太在得到回应后微微睁开眼，看到李泰容慌忙闭上眼睛，眉头皱着。  
中本悠太稍稍抬起身，侧身半压着李泰容，吻得更深。原先垫在脑后的手顺着光裸的肩膀和手臂，牵起李泰容的手，按了按他的掌心，又向下摸，手指在刚刚才被撑开摩擦过而有些发肿的地方打转。  
“又做什么？……”李泰容在中本悠太松开他的间隙里喘了口气，把中本悠太推开。他实在是害怕明天会被别人发现异样。  
中本悠太缩回了手，又贴过来，“泰容……”他把那两个字含在嘴里，贴着李泰容战栗的肌肤粘腻着，伸出舌头舔着他紧闭着的嘴唇，手贴着他的身体来回抚摸着。  
他如愿被李泰容张开双臂抱住，燥热的肌肤相贴，探出来回应他的舌头品尝起来更加的美味。他四下摸索着把润滑剂抹在李泰容的大腿内侧，让心软下来同时鸟硬起来的李泰容趴在床上，又把他的腰抬高，跪在他身后。  
“我不进去。”中本悠太亲着李泰容的肩，又轻轻咬着他的背，“用这里。”他把他往前挺了挺，挤进了李泰容并紧的两腿之间，就着润滑剂抽送着。  
李泰容的脸埋在枕头里，依然可以听到粗重的呼吸声和压抑在喉咙里的呻吟，中本悠太错觉自己是正在操他，俯下身去吻着李泰容的后脖颈，在那个漂亮而诱人的地方狠狠咬了一下。  
李泰容忽然剧烈地挣扎起来，中本悠太不得不放开他，光着身子跪在床上，硬着等李泰容下一步动作。李泰容转过身面对着中本悠太，拉着他，抱着他的脖子吻他，已经被撩拨得硬起来的地方蹭在中本悠太小腹上，一只脚勾着中本悠太的小腿，缓缓摩挲着。  
李泰容额前的刘海被汗打湿了，有些许粘在脸上，眼睛里湿漉漉的，连嘴唇上也沾着湿答答的唾液。他的视线里盛着情欲，看着中本悠太。  
“悠太……”李泰容抓着他的手臂，“悠太。”  
中本悠太像刚刚一样躺在他身边，抬起李泰容的一条腿架在腰上。润滑剂被抹得到处都是，中本悠太掰了掰李泰容的屁股，便往里面插进去。他慢慢地抽动着，在温暖潮湿的内里享受着被柔软挤压的快感。这样的姿势不能方便他进出，但却把李泰容情动的样子全都暴露在他的视线里。他看着李泰容因为每一次的插入而弥漫着雾气的眼睛，随着欲望被调动而勾紧了他的腿和急促的呼吸，还有在他的视线下无处躲避的慌乱。“泰容。”中本悠太抱着他，感觉到李泰容突然一颤，肚子上便被射了一滩精液。  
中本悠太亲着李泰容，把人抱得更紧些，腰上用了力往深处顶。他把李泰容的双腿打开，让李泰容更完全地接纳自己，甚至故意放慢了速度，感受着阴茎撑开李泰容的体内，在柔软的隐秘处被紧紧挤压。他看着李泰容胡乱摇着头从眼角渗出眼泪，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“泰容，”中本悠太贴着他的耳朵，低声说，“我想……射在里面。“  
李泰容愣了一下，反射性地摇头，惊慌地看着他，“你疯了？”  
“李泰容。”中本悠太抵着李泰容的额头，“我想要你。”  
李泰容沉默了一会，抱着中本悠太抬了抬腰。  
中本悠太抽了出来，手指涂了药按揉着发红发肿的入口，从那里流出了些许精液。  
他亲了亲李泰容闭着的眼。

—Fin—


End file.
